Passado, presente, caminhos e sentimentos
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Aioros encontra um dispositivo no templo que lhe permite conhecer Sísifo. Os dois passam a conversar sobre suas vidas. Fanfic crossover com Lost Canvas, possui alguns spoilers. Feita para o Natal de 2011 e também em homenagem a Shingo Araki.


**Passado, presente, caminhos e sentimentos**

* * *

><p>Era apenas uma missão de reconhecimento, coisa que ele já estava acostumado a fazer. Aioros trocou as pilhas da lanterna e continuou a explorar o antigo templo das Horas. Olhava para as pinturas na parede, anotando tudo que conseguia compreender num caderninho que sempre carregava e que já tinha informações de mais cinco templos reunidos. Puxou um livro, procurou a planta daquele templo e estranhou o final de um corredor bem no fundo da construção.<p>

No corredor, que não levava a sala alguma, viu um 'X' marcado, ao lado do desenho, sem qualquer explicação. Achou curioso e percebeu que, se havia algo para ser encontrado naquele templo, com certeza seria naquele corredor.

Enquanto caminhava naquele túnel úmido, tentava descobrir qualquer informação num manuscrito de mais de duzentos anos, escrito por outro cavaleiro de Sagitário. Depois de passar um tempo trancado na biblioteca do Santuário tentando compreender a língua e a letra, tão distantes de sua época, acabou se acostumando com a forma de esse antigo guerreiro se expressar e passou a sistematicamente utilizar seus escritos.

De acordo com o autor, o que havia no fundo do templo era um 'desenho do poder das Horas'. Entretanto, não havia ali nenhum desenho copiado, nem qualquer informação adicional. Por isso, decidiu averiguar.

A luz da lanterna perdia-se no escuro. Talvez precisasse de uma iluminação mais potente. Aioros foi andando com cautela, sempre vasculhando as paredes, o chão e o teto. Às vezes encontrava um morcego, que fugia rapidamente para outros locais do templo.

Quando enfim encontrou a parede do fim do corredor, correu e foi verificar o local marcado com o 'X'. E, para a sua surpresa, não havia nem um desenho sequer, apenas uma parede lisa, sem graça. Ele ainda leu o livro de novo para ter certeza de que não se enganara.

'Estranho', pensou, 'não há sequer vestígio de tinta... por que, então, ele disse que havia um desenho nesta parede?'

Sem querer jogar seu esforço fora, Aioros começou a socar a parede e a procurar por qualquer som oco para ver se lidava com uma parede falsa. Mas era maciça, e ele duvidava que houvesse qualquer coisa atrás, dado o comprimento do corredor. Passou a esfregar a sujeira das pedras, na esperança de encontrar qualquer coisa.

Foi quando sentiu. Era um cosmos. Recuou com o susto, mas logo voltou a tocar a parede. Era um poder além do dele, era uma energia nova para ele. Queimou o cosmos, tentando harmonizar o seu poder com o da parede. E então viu. Parecia um espelho, sobre o qual estavam ilustradas as Horas.

Teria continuado a olhar para elas se não se surpreendesse com o reflexo do espelho. Por trás, tudo era igual, mas o Aioros que ele via na frente era um tanto diferente. Tinha os traços levemente diferentes e vestia outras roupas. Em sua mão, havia uma lamparina.

"Mas... o que é isso? Esse sou eu?"

"Não pode ser... é como se...", disse o outro.

Aioros quase pulou para trás ao ouvir o outro falar. Era um sujeito tão parecido que bem poderia ser um irmão.

"Você pode me ouvir? Eu posso te ouvir."

O outro ficou paralisado de início, mas em seguida respondeu:

"Posso sim. Mas... Não entendo... Por favor, explique-me o que está acontecendo..."

Aioros notou que o modo de esse sósia falar era semelhante à linguagem do livro.

"Não sei... quem é você? É tão parecido comigo..."

"Meu nome é Sísifo. Eu vim aqui explorar o templo das Horas. E você?"

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Aioros. Ele estava falando com um morto! E mais, era o autor do livro que ele tinha em mãos! Se aquele homem dizia a verdade, ele estava conversando com o antigo cavaleiro de Sagitário!

"Eu sou Aioros. Também sou um cavaleiro de Sagitário... Sísifo... Mas em que ano você está?"

O assombro era igual no rosto do outro lado do espelho.

"1743. Eu não perguntaria em condições normais, mas... Em que ano você está, Aioros?"

"1972."

Sísifo arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar. Então observou a lanterna de Aioros. Percebendo, o cavaleiro ergueu-a.

"Isto é uma lanterna. É um aparelho que serve para iluminar, como a sua lamparina.

"Se eu não estivesse vendo com estes olhos, não acreditaria. Vim aqui porque estou pesquisando sobre os templos em torno do Santuário. Nunca imaginei que pudesse encontrar isso. Aioros, estamos num túnel do tempo?"

"É o que parece. Eu vim aqui segundo as anotações que você fez, Sísifo."

Quando Sísifo viu o seu manuscrito completo e cheio de detalhes, convenceu-se da verdade. Aioros não mentia: eles estavam conversando através do tempo.

"Incrível... E se eu fizer isso..."

A mão de Sísifo ultrapassou o espelho e chegou ao presente. Aioros mal pôde acreditar.

"É possível passar para o presente..."

"Incrível... Com isso... Aioros, você é o cavaleiro de Sagitário do futuro, não é? Se é fiel a Athena, pode me contar o que vai acontecer na batalha de Hades de meu tempo? Eu quero saber, para enfrentar melhor o meu futuro."

"Eu teria de retornar ao Santuário e pesquisar... Mas será que conseguiremos um contato como este de novo?"

"Não faço a menor ideia... E se eu passar para o seu lado, não sei se poderei retornar."

"O jeito é conversarmos assim mesmo, não?", sorriu Aioros. "Eu sempre tive a curiosidade de conhecer você, Sísifo."

"É mesmo? E como eu sou visto na sua era?"

"Você é conhecido tanto por sua perfeição no campo de batalha quanto por caráter. Além disso, suas pesquisas sobre o deus Hipnos são referência no Santuário até hoje."

"Interessante. Eu sempre penso em deixar minha pesquisa para os outros no futuro. Mas é claro, tudo isso a mando do mestre."

"Eu sempre leio seus manuscritos para as minhas missões de reconhecimento. Estou num trabalho de revistar cada templo nesta região."

"São missões muito importantes, mesmo que não pareçam. Acho que nossa constelação praticamente adotou esse trabalho, não?"

Aioros acabou rindo com o comentário e sentou-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas. Sísifo fez o mesmo.

"Podemos tentar trocar informações. Eu irei até o Santuário buscar os dados que deseja, Sísifo. Mas antes, gostaria de conversar com você."

"Pode ser que não tenhamos uma chance igual a essa, Aioros. Concordo com você. Sabe, eu tenho a sensação de olhar para o meu espelho. Será que você pode ser algum parente meu? Eu fico me perguntando se alguém da minha família terá filhos e continuará com a nossa linhagem."

"Pode ser que sim, porque eu nasci no Santuário. Meus pais eram servos. Como é a sua família?"

"Eu tinha um irmão mais velho que faleceu no ano passado. O filho dele, ainda muito jovem, está sob os meus cuidados. É um menino com um talento natural para lutar."

"Então ele não deve dar trabalho."

"Pelo contrário. Não é difícil treiná-lo, mas fico preocupado com ele. Para ele, é muito difícil entender os ideais e os princípios dos cavaleiros de Athena. Ele é um bom garoto, mas me preocupo com a cabeça dele. E a morte do pai foi um choque muito grande... ele ainda não se recuperou."

"Vejo que se preocupa muito com ele. Tenho certeza de que sua preocupação chegará ao coração dele, Sísifo. Eu penso assim quando treino o meu irmãozinho. Ele ainda é muito pequeno, mas já estou treinando alguma coisa com ele. É um menino teimoso e muito agitado. Mas ele é bom com as pessoas, por isso acho que pode dar num grande cavaleiro."

"Mesmo depois de duzentos anos, ainda teremos esses laços com os futuros cavaleiros, não? Meu coração fica tranquilo por saber isso."

"Eu penso que os nossos sentimentos ecoam por muito tempo nos corações desses meninos. Veja você, duzentos anos atrás de mim, com os mesmos sentimentos e preocupações. Eu tenho certeza de que, depois de você se for, outros ecoarão seus valores até mim. Então pode ser que eu seja como sou por sua causa. Não acha que isso é uma possibilidade, Sísifo?"

"É, eu concordo com você, Aioros. Pelo menos é nisso que eu quero acreditar. Se os meus pensamentos ecoarem no futuro e chegarem até você, minha vida durará mais tempo do que o meu corpo, e isso me deixa contente. Pensar que o meu desejo de proteger Athena chegará até o futuro é a minha felicidade."

"Pois saiba que chegou", respondeu Aioros apoiando o punho no peito. "O mestre me encarregou de ser o tutor de Athena até que ela cresça. É uma grande honra, e, mais do que ensinar as coisas do mundo, eu quero que ela seja feliz. Serei como um pai para ela!"

"Isso é maravilhoso, Aioros! A Athena de meu tempo nasceu fora do Santuário. Eu fui o cavaleiro encarregado de trazê-la. Mas foi duro para ela adaptar-se. Ela era feliz e livre antes de vir para cá."

"Deve ter sido difícil para você. Mas contanto que você cuide bem dela, eu tenho certeza de que a nossa deusa entenderá."

"Sim, ela entende. E é uma pessoa muito esforçada. A deusa Athena de sua era já nasceu, Aioros?"

"Ainda não. Mas o mestre já previu, e será em breve. Será daqui a um ano ou dois. Eu mal posso esperar!"

"Eu sei como é! E eu tenho certeza de que vai gostar dela."

"Eu sei que vou. Eu já tenho planos. Vou fazer com que ela descubra todo o sabor da vida para poder ser a melhor deusa para nós. Eu quero que ela veja como nós, cavaleiros, a queremos bem. Eu mal posso esperar."

"Meu coração fica tranquilo ao saber que a próxima Athena estará em mãos seguras, Aioros. Eu fico feliz que meu legado tenha deixado algo nos corações das pessoas."

"Sim. Você nos deixou um importante legado, Sísifo, que foi o seu pensamento e o seu coração. E, como cavaleiro de Sagitário igual a você, eu juro que lutarei até o fim para manter os seus ideais vivos."

"Ouvir isso tirou todas as minhas dúvidas da mente, Aioros. Agora posso lutar sem duvidar de minha fé."

"Fico feliz. Mas, mais importante que isso é esse arquivo que você deseja. O que me diz de ficar aqui esperando por mim? Eu voltarei ao Santuário e trarei para você todos os dados relacionados à última Guerra Santa. Pode ficar com o que tenho de provisões, que eu irei correndo buscar esses documentos."

"É um plano. Ficarei esperando por você, Aioros, até quando conseguir."

"Certo. Eu tentarei ser rápido, prometo."

Aioros passou toda a comida armazenada para a viagem a Sísifo. Em seguida, virou-se e partiu correndo de volta ao Santuário.

* * *

><p>"Shura!"<p>

Shura quase caiu para frente quando Aioros pulou em suas costas, abraçando-o. Sentiu o duro cafuné na cabeça, que ele não sentia desde criança, quando Aioros vinha atazaná-lo. Virou-se para trás e sorriu para o amigo que não via há dois anos.

"Aioros... Assim você me mata de susto. Nem senti a sua presença."

"Eu tenho o costume de manter meu cosmos neutro. Mas me diga, treinou muito? Eu senti saudades!"

"Eu também. E quanto ao treino, devo dizer que minha Excalibur está cortando mais do que nunca. E eu estou ansioso para testá-la num treino contra você."

"Eu também estou, Shura! Mas antes disso, eu preciso cuidar de um pequeno serviço. Estou com pressa, por isso eu vou indo. Mas quando eu voltar, vou querer testar o fio da sua lâmina. Mal posso esperar!"

"Está no meio de uma missão? Eu soube que você só tinha saído em reconhecimento... Por que precisa voltar, então?"

"Acontece que eu preciso ajudar um amigo que acabei de conhecer. Preciso levar uns documentos do Santuário para ele."

"Documentos...? Aioros, isso é proibido!"

"Não, não é. Não quando a pessoa para quem você leva também pertence ao Santuário. Mas... eu só posso entregar esses arquivos para ele num determinado lugar, e ele ficou me esperando. Por isso, estou com pressa."

"Bem... Não é que eu esteja desconfiado, mas acho sua história muito estranha."

"Então por que não vem comigo, Shura? Venha ver de quem eu estou falando. Você vai se surpreender."

"Eu?"

"Sim! Eu tenho permissão para levar qualquer companheiro para me ajudar na missão. Por que você não vem comigo? Vai ser rápido. Vamos lá! Afinal, sempre fizemos uma boa dupla, não é mesmo?"

"Bem... Eu teria de me reportar antes para o mestre..."

"Não precisa! Posso levar qualquer um, e ele nem precisa se reportar. Além disso, estou com pressa. Venha, vamos!"

Antes que Shura respondesse, Aioros puxou-o pelo braço na direção da biblioteca central do Santuário. Shura nunca conseguia convencer Aioros de ficar parado quando o amigo decidia algo. E era difícil vê-lo tão agitado e animado. Acabou cedendo, pois sentira a sua falta.

"Que documento essa pessoa quer?"

"Ela quer todos os dados sobre a última Guerra Santa. Nós temos várias cópias sobre isso na biblioteca. Não vai ser problema tirarmos uma de lá."

"O que essa pessoa quer com isso?"

"Ela só vai usar para coisas boas, vamos!"

Shura sequer conseguiu perguntar mais. Aioros estava demasiadamente entusiasmado com tudo aquilo.

* * *

><p>Rezava para que Sísifo ainda estivesse lá, e que a parede ainda oferecesse o contato intertemporal. Shura observava tudo em volta, apontando sua lanterna para todos os cantos. Aioros liderava o caminho, com sua lanterna voltada para frente, decidido a não perder tempo.<p>

"Ali. A pessoa está nos esperando."

Shura achou que Aioros estivesse maluco, pois tudo o que via ali era um túnel sem saída, com uma parede bem comum no final. Parou para retornar, já que não adiantava seguir adiante, mas o amigo insistiu.

"Por aqui, Shura, vem."

Aioros estava empolgado. Foi até a parede e procurou pelo cosmos divino das Horas. Felizmente o encontrou. Queimou o cosmos e respirou aliviado quando viu o espelho e, no fundo, Sísifo, sentado no chão. Shura correu para o seu lado, sem acreditar.

"Mas o que é isso?"

"Quem é este homem, Aioros?", perguntou Sísifo, curioso.

"Quando eu o encontrei no Santuário, não pude deixar de trazê-lo, Sísifo. Este é meu melhor amigo. É como um irmão para mim. Ele é Shura, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. E Shura, este é Sísifo, o cavaleiro de Sagitário do século dezoito."

Se não estivesse vendo com os próprios olhos, jamais acreditaria. Shura não imaginava que fosse possível ter contato com um cavaleiro do passado. E esse tal de Sísifo era fisicamente muito parecido com Aioros. Seria coincidência? Seriam os dois parentes distantes?

"Como é possível?"

"As Horas são deusas que controlam o tempo", explicou Sísifo. "Provavelmente podemos conversar por causa do poder delas contido nessa parede. Tanto Aioros quanto eu ficamos muito surpresos... Mas é verdade. Descobrimos algo que pode ser muito útil para os dois mundos."

"Então... os dados sobre a última Guerra Santa..."

"Elas podem dar a vitória para eles", completou Aioros. "E antes que seja tarde, aqui estão os dados, Sísifo."

Sísifo pegou a pilha de livros com cuidado e colocou-os em sua sacola.

"Muito obrigado, Aioros. Eu prometo que farei bom uso desse material. E se eu puder ajudar com vocês de alguma forma, avise-me. Se estiver procurando alguma informação antiga, pode ser que eu tenha mais chance de encontrar neste mundo. Esta parede pode ser uma grande arma para nós."

"Você tem razão. E também um canal para conversarmos, não? Parece que nossos cosmos alimentam o poder da parede, e por isso ele não enfraquece."

"É verdade. É seguro conversarmos sobre trivialidades. E mais... conversarmos sobre coisas muito curiosas. Como por exemplo... o seu amigo Shura."

"O que eu tenho de curioso?"

"Você é muito parecido com o meu melhor amigo, que por acaso também é o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. O nome dele é El Cid. Shura, você é a cara dele! Será que não são parentes?"

"Eu sou órfão, e nunca conheci meus pais. Não tenho como saber."

"Entendo... Mas... mesmo se não forem parentes, eu acredito que existe alguma conexão muito forte entre mim e Aioros, entre você e El Cid, e entre nós quatro. Nós poderíamos chamar esse paralelo que existe entre o meu tempo e o seu de coincidência. Eu prefiro chamar de destino. Eu estava aqui pensando... Certa vez o mestre do Santuário me disse que cavaleiros que morrem reencarnam em outra era para lutarem novamente por Athena."

"Acredita que isso pode ser verdade, Sísifo?", perguntou Aioros, sentando-se no chão.

"Eu acredito sim, Aioros. E até acredito que você seja eu, e que eu seja você. Ou seja, que nós sejamos a mesma alma."  
>"Mesma alma...?"<p>

"Sim. Talvez... depois de eu morrer, nasça novamente na época de vocês. E como a minha relação com o El Cid é forte, pode ser que nossas almas estejam ligadas pelo destino. E é esse destino que tornou você e o Shura grandes amigos. Será que essa não é uma boa possibilidade?"

"Devo reconhecer que é uma boa teoria", respondeu Aioros. "Se isso é verdade, através da minha amizade com o Shura, posso ver quão grande é a sua amizade com o El Cid."

"Coisas que nunca mudarão no nosso mundo, hein? Fico feliz por saber que ainda é assim..."

"E se depender de mim, continuará assim."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

Sísifo pensava em outro assunto para a conversa, quando olhou por cima de Aioros e não gostou. Era uma figura de armadura dourada, mas o cosmos não parecia de um bom cavaleiro, pois havia ali uma porção maligna de poder. Levantou-se em silêncio, desconfiado. A cosmoenergia logo se tornou bondosa novamente. Era a mesma energia que sentia vindo de Aspros. Por acaso, era aquela era a armadura de Gêmeos? Sim, era ela. Ficou alerta.

"O que estão fazendo, traidores?"

"Saga", respondeu Aioros, levantando-se. "Por que está nos chamando de traidores? Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado."

"Eu soube que você retirou material da biblioteca central do Santuário, Aioros. Isso não é permitido."

"É permitido quando eu o transporto para outro membro do Santuário. O Sísifo é nosso colega."

"Então o nome dele é Sísifo. Heh, você caiu muito fácil na lábia dele. Quem garante que ele não seja um inimigo nosso? Ele pode muito bem utilizar essas informações confidenciais contra nós. Eu, Saga de Gêmeos, devo retirar esse documento e devolvê-lo. Passe-o para mim, inimigo."

"Eu não sou inimigo de vocês", respondeu Sísifo abraçando sua sacola. "Além disso, Aioros tem razão. Eu sou um colega seu do Santuário, tem de acreditar em mim! Estes documentos podem garantir a paz no presente em que vocês vivem, por isso me deixe ficar com eles. Eu juro por Athena que só os utilizarei pelo bem da humanidade."

"Você sabe falar bonito. Mas que provas tem de que fala a verdade?"

"Eu tenho a palavra de Athena. Sou um cavaleiro fiel a ela. Você pode sentir meu cosmos, que é de um cavaleiro de ouro."

"E quem garante que todos os cavaleiros de ouro são puros de coração? Quem garante que você seja um aliado?"

"Pois eu pergunto o mesmo. Quem garante que você não seja maligno de verdade, Saga?."

"Como ousa dizer assim?"

"Espere, Saga!", chamou Aioros.

Sem dar atenção ao colega, Saga atravessou o espelho, enquanto Sísifo dava passos para trás, com os livros seguros nos braços.

"Não me interessa o que o Aioros ou o Shura pensem", disse ele, queimando o cosmos e caminhando na direção de Sísifo, no século dezoito. "A ordem no Santuário deve prevalecer com a morte deste possível inimigo. Qualquer um que toque nos sagrados documentos dos cavaleiros deve morrer. Prepare-se, estranho!"

"Espere", respondeu Sísifo, apontando para a sua armadura de Sagitário, "você não pode ver a minha armadura bem do meu lado? Por que não pode acreditar em mim? Por que não quer acreditar? É por que você é mau por dentro?"

"Do que está falando? O único mal aqui é você. Eu vou eliminá-lo antes que fuja."

"Eu não quero lutar contra outro cavaleiro de ouro! Por favor, me escute!"

A outra dimensão abriu-se logo atrás de Sìsifo, que se viu flutuando no espaço interdimensional, sendo sugado pelo poderoso cosmos. Antes de desaparecer no ar, chamou por sua armadura. As partes douradas vieram ao seu socorro, sobretudo as asas de Sagitário. Com elas, Sísifo conseguiu escapar do buraco.

"Você é mesmo um cavaleiro. Mas quem garante que não seja maligno?", comentou Saga. "O melhor é exterminá-lo com a Galaxian Explosion."

O poder de Saga era imenso. Sísifo sentiu toda a pressão do golpe e as mãos arderem com o calor de seu cosmos. Alguns golpes escaparam e atingiram-no diretamente. Mesmo assim, manteve-se em pé, firme.

"Espere!"

O poder à frente diminuiu. Sísifo notou que Aioros e Shura o protegiam do principal impacto do golpe de Saga.

"Saga, Sísifo não é uma má pessoa. Eu me responsabilizo pelos documentos, você não precisa atacá-lo. Tenho completa fé em meus amigos."

Saga subitamente sorriu. Não era o sorriso amigável de sempre, mas o de um inimigo ao ver que seu oponente caíra numa armadilha. Saltou para trás e atravessou o portal do tempo. Queimou o cosmos e, com o punho, estraçalhou o espelho das Horas.

"Mas o quê..."

"Os documentos!", alertou Sísifo.

Era tarde demais. Saga tinha conseguido abrir uma pequena dimensão em torno dos livros durante sua escapada, e agora só restara um pedaço da sacola rasgada de Sísifo.

"Ele se aproveitou de nossa distração enquanto atravessava o espelho e tomou os documentos. E mais: prendeu a gente nesta dimensão", comentou Shura.

"Não podemos ficar aqui", respondeu Aioros. "Deve existir uma maneira de voltarmos."

Sísifo jogou o trapo de sacola fora e empunhou o arco.

"Existe uma maneira."

"Qual?"

"Ainda sinto um poder remanescente das Horas neste espaço. Se conseguirmos criar uma pequena fresta entre as duas dimensões temporais, minha flecha dará a vocês dois abertura suficiente para voltarem. Mas não podemos perder tempo!"

"Eu posso criar a fresta", ofereceu-se Shura, "com a minha Excalibur."

"Eu imaginei que você pudesse ter essa técnica", sorriu Sísifo. "Se unirmos o poder dos nossos respectivos tempos, talvez... Acho que é algo que podemos tentar. Está pronto? Use o seu cosmos no espaço vazio, tente encontrar o ponto mais concentrado de poder."

Shura assumiu postura de ataque, com a mão erguida e o cosmos queimando. Enquanto ele se concentrava, Aioros voltou-se ao novo amigo:

"Desculpe... Não conseguimos salvar os documentos."

"Não tem problema", sorriu Sísifo. "Assim como a flecha que os guiará de volta ao futuro, minhas próximas flechas abrirão nosso caminho à vitória. Mesmo sem saber o que haverá pela frente, vou me manter firme e sempre lutar com o mesmo espírito de vocês."

"Então não preciso me preocupar", respondeu Aioros. "Vocês vão ficar bem."

"Eu consegui!", disse Shura, subitamente. A Excalibur cortou o ar habilidosamente, e Sísifo não perdeu tempo. Esticou a corda feita de cosmos e soltou uma flecha certeira, bem no centro do corte de Shura. Em torno desse ponto, uma circunferência abriu-se, como uma janela, formando um acesso ao século vinte.

"Deu certo!", comentou Sísifo, aliviado. "Aproveitem agora... E esta é a única chance."

Aioros e Shura passaram rapidamente, e a circunferência começou, aos poucos, a diminuir.

"Tomem cuidado com esse Saga", alertou Sísifo, enquanto ainda havia tempo para conversar. "Eu senti um cosmos maligno nele."

"Entendi", respondeu Aioros. "Adeus e boa sorte, Sísifo."

"Para você também. Aioros, deixo a futura reencarnação de Athena aos seus cuidados."

"Eu prometo a você. Eu vou cuidar dela, nem que tenha de morrer."

"Juro o mesmo com a Athena de meu tempo. Adeus, amigos."

Quando a circunferência desapareceu por completo, todo o poder das Horas também se foi. Só restara a parede destruída por Saga. Uma pena.

Sísifo olhou para o lado e percebeu que havia duas lanternas caídas ao seu lado. Pegou-as, testou os botões e gostou da tecnologia.

"Esta vai ser uma ótima história para a senhorita Sasha... Acho que vai alegrá-la um pouco. Bem... hora de voltar."

* * *

><p>"Como não vai puni-lo, mestre?", questionou Shura, revoltado. "Saga quase nos prendeu no passado!"<p>

"Ele fez porque ficou desconfiado de um homem desconhecido para ele. É justificável. Assim como é a atitude de Aioros, ao confiar no cavaleiro do passado. Por isso, nenhum dos dois será punido."

"Mestre", disse Aioros, ignorando todo o conflito. "Eu sei que o senhor é um sobrevivente da última Guerra Santa. Será que eu posso perguntar então sobre o Sísifo? Ele era mesmo uma pessoa de seu passado?"

Ouviram uma risada baixa.

"Eu levei muitas broncas dele quando era mais jovem. Sim, vocês entraram em contato com o passado de fato."

"Então... Eu estava certo..."

"É uma pena que não possamos mais entrar em contato com eles. Entretanto... da mesma forma como o espelho poderia ser usado ao nosso favor, o contrário também poderia acontecer. Acho que foi melhor assim. Vamos encerrar este assunto por aqui. Estão dispensados."

Saga, Shura e Aioros levantaram-se. Shura e Saga saíram primeiro, mas Aioros, hesitante, deu meia volta e tornou a ajoelhar-se.

"Aioros? Deseja mais alguma coisa?"

"Grande mestre... Sísifo disse que sentiu uma energia maligna em Saga, e que era para tomarmos cuidado."

"O Sísifo... ou você?"

"Ele disse, e eu também senti. Foi por um breve momento, mas..."

"Entendi."

"E mais uma coisa..."

"O que é?"

"O motivo de o senhor ter me confiado a educação de Athena... tem relação com esse homem?"

O mestre ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Antes de responder, tirou o elmo que sombreava todo o seu rosto, revelando os olhos cansados e idosos de mais de dois séculos. Shion sorriu, relembrando os dias de sua juventude.

"Aioros... Quando Sísifo morreu, durante a última guerra, deixou para nós um legado que pode ser visto aqui e ali. Não estou falando apenas das pesquisas que você tanto consulta. Estou falando deste mesmo chão em que pisamos. Estou falando do sorriso das pessoas caminhando por este mundo, em suas vidas pacíficas. Ele nos deixou de herança seu próprio espírito. Quando eu te vi andando pelo Santuário, brincando com o seu irmão mais novo, imaginei o próprio Sísifo levando a senhorita Athena para passear nestes mesmos domínios. Então eu pensei em dar isso de presente a ela nesta era. Eu pensei em te dar de presente para ela... para que ela pudesse sorrir um pouco. Acha que fiz uma má decisão?"

A emoção era evidente nos olhos de Shion. Aioros sorriu e levantou-se.

"Antes de nos separarmos, eu prometi a ele que cuidaria da deusa Athena de meu tempo. A primeira coisa que quero ensinar a ela é o quanto eu desejo que ela seja feliz."

"Meu coração ficou tranquilo agora", respondeu Shion, alargando o sorriso. "Obrigado, Aioros."

* * *

><p>Era tarde, e Aioria já tinha ido dormir depois de uma noite de brincadeiras. Aioros levou a caneca com chá até a escrivaninha e abriu o livro com as anotações sobre o templo das Horas. Folheou as páginas, antigas conhecidas, tentando imaginar como o seu novo e velho amigo se esforçara para completá-las. Apenas por aquelas descrições minuciosas já dava para observar a dedicação de Sísifo.<p>

Sísifo tinha exaustivamente mapeado e descrito cada templo em torno do Santuário. Se não fosse pelo trabalho dele, Aioros ainda estaria procurando por possíveis templos na região. De certa forma, Sísifo tinha tido participação em sua vida, mesmo antes de se conhecerem. E era alguém cujo trabalho merecia respeito.

Parou na última página. Ficou surpreso. Aquilo não estava ali antes.

Era uma ilustração, meio apagada com o tempo, mas bem reconhecível. Era Sísifo, com sua armadura de Sagitário, e uma menina, segurando o báculo da deusa Nike. Abaixo estava escrito 'para Aioros e Shura, de Sísifo e Sasha'. Então aquela era a deusa Athena. Aioros não podia deixar de sorrir com a expressão feliz da garota, sem deixar de notar, por trás daquela alegria, todo peso da responsabilidade de ser a deusa da guerra.

Pensando bem, o que teria acontecido se essa criança, o Sísifo e os demais cavaleiros tivessem perdido a guerra? Provavelmente Aioros sequer estaria ali. Por isso, sentiu gratidão. Gratidão por aquela criança e seu simpático guardião. Gratidão pelo que fizeram, pelo passo dado, do passado ao presente, pavimentando o seu caminho até ali.

Pegou a caneta ao seu lado e escreveu na margem da folha, junto à ilustração:

Muito obrigado!


End file.
